Kitty Crush
by Adrienne342
Summary: Cassie is the new girl in Paris and she befriends Adrien, and confides in him about her crush on Chat Noir. Of course, Adrien purr-fectly understands...Cassie is a , she writes a story based off her journal. However, the actual story isn't sent in, but rather...the inspiration. It's a big hit, but Cassie is humiliated. Adrien can't help her, but maybe Chat Noir will...


There she was. It was a beautiful day outside, but she was sitting on the couch, reading. As always. Most people called her a bit of a nerd, and even she had to agree with that. But she wasn't uptight or anything.. She didn't study all night and read college textbooks all day. Though she could seem a bit nerdy at times, most people knew that she was the girl they could count on. However, she didn't know if she would be that way at her new school. She had gone to Bordeaux Prep her whole life. But now she had moved to Paris...She was so shy and reserved. It was hard even to make eye contact with people for her. A voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Cassie, you've been reading for hours! Go outside and get some fresh air!"

"'Kay, Dad."

So Cassie got off the couch.

And she grabbed her book.

And went outside.

And she read on the porch swing.

Adrien sighed. Tomorrow was Monday. He was always grateful for the opportunity to go to school, but he knew it was just...same-old, same-old. He found himself...over Ladybug. He'd been rejected so many times, it just...it got kind of routine. And so now his mind-and heart-was open. Adrien sighed again.

"Kid, if you have all this free time sighing, at least get me some cheese."

Adrien rolled his eyes and tossed a piece of Camembert to Plagg.

Unlike most, it was a warm winter day, so Adrien decided to go for a walk outside. As Nathalie walked past, Adrien stopped her.

"Nathalie, can you please tell my father I'm going for a walk?"

Nathalie nodded.

Adrien waved and went outside.

Cassie's dad had been right; she did need to go outside. It was a warm winter day. Clutching her book and notebook, she called to her dad.

"Dad, I'm goin' to the local park!"

"That's fine, Cass."

Cassie walked to the park and sat on the bench.

 _I need someone's opinion on Ladybug And Chat Noir,_ she thought. _But how? I'm too shy to ask anyone and I'm not gonna ask Dad..._

Cassie tore out a blank page in her notebook for when she _did_ get the courage to ask someone.

Adrien walked to the park and saw a girl sitting on the bench. Since he normally sat on the same bench, he went over.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?"

The girl looked startled as she blushed and looked down at the ground.

"N-no..."

The girl then scooted over, offering Adrien a seat. Adrien held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Adrien."

"I-I um...I'm C-Cassandra. But P-please, call me Cassie."

"Hi, Cassie. Nice to meet you."

An awkward silence passed when Cassie spoke up.

"S-so, Adrien...can I have y-your opinion o-on Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Adrien smiled.

"Well, Ladybug is brave and kind...and Chat Noir is handsome and makes great puns, no matter what anyone else says. He's also...devoted and helpful."

 _Pause_.

"So Cassie...what's _your_ opinion on Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Uh...well, Ladybug is so sweet and kind; I wish I could be her instead of little ol' me. I agree: Chat Noir's puns are _paw_ some. And..."

"And what?"

"P-promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"I...actually think...Chat Noir is...kinda cute. I like him a lot, but I guess it's kind of naïve to have a crush on a superhero."

Adrien blushed and looked away.

"It's not naïve I guess...I used to have a crush on Ladybug."

"Heheh..."

Another awkward silence.

"So...Adrien," Cassie asked while writing in a notebook.

"What do like to do for fun?"

"I'm not sure...I don't really...well, I don't know, but I'm guessing you like to write."

"Mm hmm..."

"Mind if I read it?"

"No...but it's not really good..."

Adrien shrugged and took the notebook.

 _Chat Noir grinned. "Thank you, My lady, though it's not common two heroes step into a Starbucks coffee shop..."_

 _Ladybug smiled back and replied. "Of course, not Chaton, so just put on a jacket and scarf, and maybe jeans, and it'll be fine."_

 _"Whatever you say, M'lady."_

 _They said their goodbyes. Ladybug leapt off and into her all purple bedroom. She detransformed nd her little ladybug friend, Tika, plopped into her hand. Jezebelle gave Tika a sugar cookie and smiled down at her._

 _"Alright Tika, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow; I should get some rest._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Chat Noir was now in his room. His cat friend, Phil, flew around looking for shiny tossed Phil some Feta cheese._

 _"You should get some rest, Chris, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."_

 _Chris nodded and went to bed._

Adrien almost winced at how close this was to reality.

Cassie smiled. "So did you like it?"

"Mm hmm."

Cassie looked at her watch. "Oh, Adrien...I gotta go."

"Uh...Cassie? One question.."

"Hm?"

"How did you come up with the names of the heroes and the animal friends, especially Phil?"

"Oh! Well, obviously I don't know the actually identities of the heroes, so I made them up. I decided they should have someone to keep them company. Also, I wanted to add humor, so I thought: what about a cat...that eats cheese?"

"Yep... pretty funny..."

"Uh... bye Adrien."

"Wait! Let me at least walk you home."

Cassie looked puzzled. "You... know where I live?"

"Nope! You can show me. I just wanna come with you; I enjoyed talking to you."

"Oh! Ok..."

Cassie and Adrien walked to Cassie's house, where Adrien said bye and left. Cassie walked into her house. "Dad, I'm back!"

"Ok!"

Cassie went back to her room and slid open the screen doors that led to her balcony. She sat at one of the tables and enjoyed the sight of the city.

 **Author's Note: This was... longer than I expected it to be. Well, I made Adrien come with Cassie so...well, no spoilers, but let's just say Cassie gets a little surprise visit from someone. I've had this idea for a while, tell me what you think of it: Miraculous Moana! It would actually be called Marinette, but...just tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks; hope your day is full of MAGICALNESS!**

 **-Adrienne**


End file.
